


If only...

by Rosehip1248



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a bit of an asshole, Car Accidents, Dipper goes to a different school comparing to Mabel, Gen, Helpful Bill, Probably won't be a death, but there might be, older Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehip1248/pseuds/Rosehip1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mabel and Stan have been in a car crash.' Read Dipper's phone.<br/>This can't be happening. This can't be true.<br/>'Oh, but it is!' said a voice from behind him.</p>
<p>Dipper feels entirely responsible of what could be the death of his twin, his sister and his only best friend. </p>
<p>Based on true events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only...

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if there is any spelling / grammar events, I am still trying to process the events of what happened to me earlier today.

'Dipper are you ready for school?' 

'Coming Mabel.' was the grumble she got in response.

It was 7am in the morning and Dipper was late getting ready for school. Again. He quickly grabbed his bag, chucked on his shoes and ran out, slamming the door behind him. Getting into the front passenger seat, he looked through his rucksack to make sure he had all his books for that day. He noticed he didn't have his English revision book for 'An Inspectors Calls' but decided not go back and get it. After all, it couldn't be that important, right?

'Ready kiddo?' Grunkle Stan asked.

'I guess so.' Dipper replied, not really wanting to go to school but knowing he had to. At least it's Saturday tomorrow, no school at last. It felt like this week had lasted a year. 

Grunkle Stan slammed his foot down on the pedal, driving way beyond legal speed limits up the pathway which lead to the main road. It was just another normal, boring day. As they reached the lights, Stan pulled over for Dipper to get out and walk to the bus stop. Mabel went to some art school and the bus which took her didn't serve Dipper's bus stop.

'See ya later bro-bro!' Mabel said, a cheerful smile on her face as always.

'Bye.' Dipper grumbled, it was way too nearly for him to even think straight. 

As Dipper walked up the path and sat on the wall waiting for the bus, he heard a bang in the distance. Not really caring what it was, he just pulled out his phone and continued to play Candy Crush. About 5 minutes later, the bus showed up and Dipper got on like any other normal day. 

~~~~~~~~~

Once Dipper arrived at school, he went to the library to finish up his English homework which was due last period. Although Dipper was good at English, he always struggled at analysing the quotes and understanding what language features had been used.

'When will this even be useful in my life, ah yes I am sure students in 50 years time will be analysing my book at GCSE level. Let's throw in some triplets and metaphors.' Dipper muttered to himself under his breath. 

After 20 minutes, Dipper was cursing himself for not being bothered to go and pick his study guide up in the morning. The answer to the question his teacher had set him was in it. Having no clue, he decided to get his phone out and see if Google has the answer.

"Three missed calls and one new message!" was on his lock screen. 

'Who would call me this early?' Dipper said to himself, not wanting to deal with human interaction for as long as possible. All he wanted to do was sleep. Unlocking his phone and opening the message, Dipper's stomach chunged. He dropped his phone, staring at it in disbelief.

"Mabel and Stan have had a car crash. Car is knackered. Nothing to worry about." read the message. 

'Oh God.' 

This wasn't happening. This can't be true. What has happened? Are they okay? Why shouldn't I worry, you've told me nothing. Is Mabel dead? 

Dipper's mind swarmed with questions. The first thing he could think to do was call Mabel. Nothing. Grunkle Stan. Nothing. Trying everyone he had who might even be able to shred some light on the situation, no one answered their phones. 

If only he went and got his revision guide. If only he was running on time. If only he wasted more time or was quicker. If only he did something to change time by only just a few seconds. If only. A pang of guilt came across Dipper's heart. He felt responsible for the crash. His sister, his twin, his only best friend could be dead. And it was all his fault. 

'All I want is answers! Doesn't anyone know anything?' Dipper sobbed, desperate to know any more information on the situation. His vision became blurred as he curled up into a ball.

'I think I know a guy!'

**Author's Note:**

> So today at school this is what exactly happened to me. My dad sent me a text just saying there had been a car crash and nothing more. No one answered their phones and I had to go all day knowing nothing but my mum and brother could be dead. I wish I could of made a deal with Bill to turn back time, so I could of gotten my revision book and prevented the near death of my family...
> 
> I thought it would be interesting to write it as if the events happened to Dipper, only with a bit more emphasis on the event. 
> 
> And for those of you who are worry pots, they are in hospital but are fine. My brother is being kept in overnight for observation as he keeps complaining his stomach hurts from the impact of the seatbelt. Meanwhile my mum has burst a vein on her knee and has minor whiplash, apparently it's amazing how they got away with the injuries they had. So remember all, seatbelts save lives! If I was in the car, I would have been killed. The left side of the car was smashed straight into a tree, probably crushing me to death. And if that didn't, the oil tank leaked everywhere causing the car to go up in flames. Luckily everyone got out in time. Maybe Bill is secretly watching me and wants me to live, lol xD


End file.
